Vie commune
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Bel est le Prince égocentrique qui ne se soucie de personne. Tandis que Basil est le garçon candide qui aime aider les autres. L'amour serait-il possible entre ces deux opposés ? Recueil de drabbles, cadeau pour Akatsuki Akisa.


**Alors, ceci est un recueil de drabbles traitant tous du même couple. Car, j'ai promis, et je ne sais plus pourquoi, que j'écrirais sur le couple B84. Donc, voici mon cadeau pour Hibird !**

**Avertissement : **De la guimauve et un peu, tout petit peu, d'OOC. Parce qu'un Bel amoureux, c'est OOC.**  
><strong>

**Amusez-vous bien en lisant ! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il le vit, ce fut sur une photographie de mauvaise qualité, prise le soir par l'un de leurs espions. Il était leur nouvelle cible et la Varia devait faire en sorte que cet avorton n'atteigne jamais le Japon.<p>

Estimant le sang du garçon trop sale, Belphégor préféra laisser Squalo s'en charger, certain que tout finirait vite. Cependant, ce garçon, ce paysan, sut rencontrer Sawada et lui remettre les anneaux. (Bien que l'épéiste les récupéra dans la seconde qui suivit)

Bel laissa cela se passer sans jamais intervenir, après tout, l'autre n'était qu'un paysan. Mais, malgré toutes ses paroles, il conserva précieusement la photographie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder de temps à autres.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils durent se rendre au Japon pour combattre les jeunes qui prétendaient au titre de Gardiens, Bel se sentit ennuyé. Il allait encore devoir se battre contre des gens insignifiants. Mais, le combat contre le paysan arrogant fut divertissant, bien que son sang ait coulé. Les jours passant, le prince s'ennuya à nouveau et décida de visiter les environs. Ce faisant, il se rendit sans vraiment faire attention dans les montagnes environnantes et surprit le petit Sawada en plein entraînement secret. Bien qu'il ait eu l'envie d'aller retrouver ses supérieurs pour leur conter qu'il connaissait désormais où le vermisseau s'entraînait, le prince garda le silence.<p>

Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui vole le privilège d'observer le membre du CEDEF se battre contre Sawada.

* * *

><p>Après, quand la querelle des anneaux cessa, la Varia dut rentrer en Italie. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Bel de voir une fine silhouette entrer dans leur avion privé.<p>

« J'espère que nous saurons nous entendre le temps du vol, Belphégor-dono », lui déclara l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le siège situé à côté de celui du prince.

Bel plissa les yeux sous son épaisse frange. Sans savoir pourquoi, le sourire aimable du chatain l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Un Prince n'a pas à s'entendre avec la populace », persifla-t-il en se tournant vers le hublot.

Basil lui sourit à nouveau, ignorant la grimace qui parcourut l'espace d'une seconde le noble visage du blond. Puis, le temps se faisant long, Bel se détourna de sa fenêtre et contempla son voisin.

Ce dernier s'était assoupi et dormait tranquillement, la tête posée sur son siège et légèrement cachée par une de ses mèches rebelles. Curieusement agacé par le fait de ne pouvoir contempler le visage du chatain, Bel tendit sa main et rabattit doucement la mèche qui lui obstruait le passage. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le membre du CEDEF bouge sa tête pour approfondir la caresse et finisse par poser sa joue sur l'épaule du prince.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Bel laissa le chatain tranquille et se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation des nuages, l'air désintéressé, voir même ennuyé.

Cependant, la main posée possessivement sur le genoux de l'endormi démentait cela.

* * *

><p>Belphégor avait toujours été difficile à réveiller. C'était pour cela que personne ne tentait plus de lui faire ouvrir les yeux avant que le jour n'ait atteint son climax. Après tout, aucun membre du personnel de la Varia n'était suicidaire au point d'aller réveiller le blond sous une douche de lames acérées.<p>

Cependant, arriva un jour où Bel dut ouvrir les yeux, étant vivement secoué par des mains inconnues. Aussitôt, le blond lança ses couteaux et se replongea dans son sommeil. Mais, les secousses recommencèrent et le prince eut à se lever pour qu'elles cessent.

« Enfin », s'exclama une voix bien particulière alors que Bel repoussait ses couvertures pour s'asseoir sur son large lit. « J'ai bien cru que vous n'ouvriez jamais les yeux, Belphégor-dono ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, paysan ? », demanda le prince en se frottant ses yeux encore endormis.

« Le CEDEF a réunion avec l'ensemble de la Varia ce matin », fit Basil en lui souriant gentiment, « Et par ensemble, cela veut dire vous aussi, Belphégor-dono. »

« Pas envie », grommela le blond en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures.

« Mais », protesta la chatain, « Vous devez venir ! »

« Alors », glissa Bel avec un ton taquin, « Fais en sorte que j'ai envie de sortir du lit, Ushishishi... »

Basil soupira et grimpa prestement sur le matelas. Il se faufila vers le blond et lui arracha sans douceur les draps pour le laisser en pyjama à l'air libre.

« Eeeh », protesta le prince en se frictionnant les bras suite au froid qu'il éprouvait, « On ne fait pas cela à la royauté ! »

Cependant, les protestations du blond se coupèrent lorsque la bouche du chatain se posa avec douceur sur les lèvres princières. Ensuite, Basil se recula et observa en silence la face légèrement rougissante ainsi que la bouche restée entrouverte du génie de la Varia. Il descendit sans hâte du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois à l'embrasure de celle-ci, il s'arrêta.

« Si vous en voulez plus », fit-il avec un ton joueur, « Vous devriez vous lever et aller à cette réunion, Belphégor-dono. »

* * *

><p>« Belphégor-dono », dit un jour Basil en se tournant vers le blond alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir du Manoir de la Varia, « Est-ce que vous m'aimez ? »<p>

« Aimer ? », demanda Bel, « Quelle question. Il est évident qu'un prince n'aimerait pas un paysan, ushishishi. »

Le membre de la Varia se tut et observa sans un mot le visage pâle du chatain qui continua à avancer sans un regard au blond.

« Cependant, il est naturel pour un roi d'aimer ses sujets », continua-t-il d'un ton plus doux avant de se lancer à la poursuite du garçon.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il apprit que les Vongola du passé étaient apparus au Japon, Bel ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit aussi le cas du chatain. Suite à la disparition du CEDEF, Basil s'était évanoui dans la nature et personne ne l'avait plus revu, pas même le prince.<p>

Il passa ainsi ses nerfs sur la nouvelle recrue, dénommée Fran, qui ne cessait de le regarder avec un regard entendu, comme s'il savait à quel point le blond désirait revoir le chatain.

Et, quand la Varia se rendit à son tour dans une attaque contre les Millefiore pour aider les jeunes, Bel dut retenir un frisson de joie, il allait, peut-être, le revoir.

Mais, lorsque Basil le vit, le plus jeune l'ignora et Bel se sentit trahi. La personne qu'il avait désiré pendant tout ce temps l'ignorait et semblait concentrée sur un unique point. La survie du gamin Sawada. Alors, le prince jura qu'il allait sauver ce crétin de paysan, pour que Basil cesse de s'inquiéter et ne concentre son attention que sur lui.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il croisa son frère, pourtant décédé, dans ce champs de bataille, Bel continua à faire face à son ennemi. Parce qu'il devait absolument faire en sorte que Basil le regarde à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Quand Bel reçut ses souvenirs du futur, il fut choqué. Il fut ébranlé par la solitude qu'il allait ressentir et par l'amertume qui l'envahirait dans les années qui viendraient. Alors, envoyant ses habitudes princières au diable, il courut dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir de la Varia et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait depuis quelques jours le membre du CEDEF.<p>

Le blond se jeta sur le corps endormi du chatain et l'enlaça avec force alors que ce dernier se réveillait sous la secousse du matelas.

« Mais, Belphégor-dono, qu'est-ce que ? », bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

« Tais-toi paysan », fit Bel en nichant son nez dans les cheveux du plus petit, « Le prince en avait envie, ushishishi ! »

« Je vois », sourit Basil en caressant les cheveux emmelés du blond.

* * *

><p>Bel l'avait déjà remarqué avant. Le petit chatain aimait utiliser des suffixes honorifiques provenant de l'ancien japonais. Mais, il avait aussi constaté que Basil utilisait constamment son nom entier.<p>

« Ushishishi, le paysan semble aimer m'appeler par mon nom complet », lui déclara-t-il un jour qu'ils étaient seuls.

« C'est que », expliqua le chatain en rougissant un peu, « Je trouve que ce prénom vous va très bien, Belphégor-dono. »

« Pourtant, j'aimerais que tu utilises mon diminutif », dit le blond en faisant la moue.

« Jamais ! », s'exclama avec horreur Basil, « Je n'oserais jamais avoir autant de familiarité avec Belphégor-dono ! »

Le sourire du blond s'élargit tandit qu'il s'approchait du membre du CEDEF.

« Ushishi, dans ce cas », suggéra-t-il en saisissant doucement le menton du chatain, « Il suffit d'être plus proches, ushishishi~ »

* * *

><p>Si Bel devait donner ce qu'il préférait de son paysan, il dirait sans hésiter ses yeux. Ces derniers s'illuminaient toujours d'une façon spéciale lorsque le blond l'embrassait.<p>

* * *

><p>Et le chatain arrivait à faire passer tant d'émotions dans ses orbes célestes qu'elles en devenaient intoxicantes pour le prince.<p>

Bel aimait voir le sang des autres personnes couler. Cela provoquait en lui un plaisir similaire à celui ressentit suite à une séance de sexe passionné. Ainsi, lors des nombreux raids qu'il devait mener pour la Varia, le blond aimait toujours prendre son temps et regarder l'hémoglobine s'échapper lentement de toutes les coupures qu'il infligeait avec ses armes.

Le Prince adorait le spectacle de la vie s'enfuyant à mesure que le sang coulait, et ce, quel que soit le gueux. Cependant, il existait une personne au monde qu'il ne supportait voir saigner.

« Aïe ! », fit une voix douce en le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

« Le paysan semble s'être blessé à nouveau », remarqua avec son rire particulier Bel.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure faite avec le rapport de Squalo-dono », expliqua Basil en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Bel s'approcha alors du chatain sans un mot et saisit le doigts blessé pour le porter à ses lèvres. Sa langue mutine passa et caressa la peau blessée, avant d'engloutir goulûment le doigts.

« Belphégor-dono ! », se plaignit avec une petite voix Basil.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda ce dernier en relâchant à contrecoeur sa sucrerie. « Il faut s'assurer que ça ne s'infecte pas, ushishishi ! »


End file.
